A chipper is a power tool which is used to chisel a workpiece such a block of stone. Typically, such chippers are powered by an electric motor which are either powered by a mains electricity power supply or by a battery. A tool bit, usually in the form of a chisel, is mounted in a tool holder located at the front of the chipper. The tool holder prevents the tool bit from rotation. However, the tool bit is capable of axially sliding within the tool holder over a limited range of movement.
The electric motor is activated by depression of the trigger switch which is usually mounted on a handle attached to the body of the chipper. The electric motor reciprocatingly drives a striker via gears, a rotary to linear movement conversion mechanism, typically a crank or wobble bearing, and an air spring, typically in the form of a piston, cylinder and ram, mounted within the chipper in well-known manner. The striker repeatedly hits the end of the drill bit located within the tool holder causing the tool bit to be repeatedly driven forwards. In use, the cutting tip the tool bit is placed against the work piece to be chiseled. The striker repeatedly hits end of the tool bit within the tool holder, causing tool bit to chip or chisel away at the work piece.
Ideally, such chippers can operate in two modes of operation.